I Have Nobody
by CrazyRandomGirl
Summary: Nina feels like she's all alone in the world. She is bullied at school and she can't bring herself to love her uncle after all he has done to her. Will she ever find happiness? Ok, not a great summery but read anyway! . NOW COMPLETE!
1. Story of my life

**I HAVE NOBODY**

Hello!!!!! Yay! This is my second Fanfic! Hopefully it will be a little better than the last one but who knows! It could be totally terrible and you could all hate it (though I hope not!). Also I have some things to say:

As I said on my profile, I closed the poll early. I'm really sorry but I had this storyline in my head and wanted to make this as soon as possible!!

It won't be as long as The Grim Adventures of Crash and Coco though so for those of you that want more stories about the bandicoots from me you will get one soon!

ANYWAY! Enough of me talking!! I'm sure you're very bored so on with the story!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Nina's friend from the Academy of Evil who's name will come up in later chapters.**

**Chapter 1: Story of my life.**

The story of my life has been tragic from the beginning right through until now. Never knowing my parents, the whole 'modifications' thing my uncle put me through when I was only 7, and the recent events that have happened. Recent event's meaning: Evil Public School!!! I had a friend back at the Academy Of Evil. It doesn't seem like a lot but at the end of the day one friend is better than none! I never wanted to go to an evil school. It was never my dream to be anything like my uncle. In fact, back when I was little, I would always promise myself that I would be the exact opposite to him. He's a bad person who cares for nobody, not to mention he's failed at everything he's tried to do. However, somehow, here I am, following in his footsteps just like he wanted all along. How I became like this… I'm not even sure. It's all too complicated to remember. All I remember clearly was how I used to be. I used to have big dreams and ambitions of working with animals, saving them, helping them. I absolutely loved every animal in the world. If I so much as accidentally squished a bug I would cry. I know, it sounds so pathetic but remember I was young! I wouldn't have ever wanted to be working for a company that captures animals, takes them away from their family's and mutates them, forcing them to help to get world domination, but here I am!

It all started on a normal day. I was just casually hanging out with Dingodile and Tiny. They loved me back then. They thought I had a chance to get away from my uncle and live a good, normal life. They thought I had a bright future. They were wrong. This particular day was the day I was taken to get 'modifications'. I didn't have a clue what that meant at the time but judging by the worried expressions on Dingodile and Tiny's faces as my uncle lead me out of the room, I knew it would be bad. I remember my uncle telling me "this is for the best for all of us. You have to change your ways". All I could think was: why should I change my ways? It's you that should change your ways. I thought this but I was too frightened to speak. I was put on an operating table and put to sleep. I woke up to see my uncle grinning evilly and noticed that my hands were gone and in their place were horrible metal versions. He didn't tell me I that my hands would kill an animal if I hugged it. He decided that I should learn the hard way. I managed to kill my pet dog that day. I had never seen so much blood in my whole entire life. It was so disturbing that I was in shock for two whole weeks, but in the end, I decided that I would never touch an animal again. Of course, that is exactly what my uncle wanted. He wanted me to be evil like him and to stop me loving animals was step one. It didn't really stop me loving them, I just came to accept that it was for the best that I didn't. I never liked my uncle, but that was the day I could truly begin to say that I hated him. I still do. Every little thing he's put me through ruins my life more and more! He always act's so creepy around me, acting like he loves me and saying I'm his favourite niece and how he's so glad that I do the horrible things I do, thinking I'll take it as a compliment. Maybe he would but not me. Occasionally, to make me seem strong and powerful, I would answer "thanks" if he called me horrible but I would always regret it afterwards.

Being enrolled at the Academy Of Evil didn't exactly help either. They taught me to be… well… evil! They would harshly punish anyone who showed any sign of kindness. It completely ruined me. I may seem totally evil now but I know, deep down, the happy young girl that used to be me is still there, looking at what I've become and crying because I've let her down. She wanted me to be good. I refer to my younger self as she because it seems so far away and so different to how I am now that it seems like a completely different person. I guess in a way she is a different person. She didn't have a warped and twisted mind, she didn't have a burning desire to gain world domination, she didn't have metal hands. Come to think of it, she's not me. I'm the monster that others have made me become. I would rather be her.

She didn't have to go to Evil Public School either. She wasn't bullied every day. She wasn't beaten up and called ugly. The reason people treat my like this is simple: I'm a Cortex. Our family goes back in history as one of the most dangerous group of people on the planet. Everyone's scared of what I could do to them. They do have reason though. If I was to so much as touch them I would hurt them severely. But guess who's the root of all my trouble at school… my uncle. If he wasn't the person he was, people might believe that I was an acception to the family but, because I live with him, no one would believe that. If he hadn't given me these horrible hands, people wouldn't run away from me when they saw me. I know this a pretty stupid question to ask as nobody could ever answer but: why me? I would be a good person if all of this stuff hadn't happened to me.

So, as I speak right now, I am packing my suitcases and I'm off home for the summer. I'm not sure where I prefer being: here at school with everyone bullying me, or at home with my uncle. Who am I kidding, I'd prefer the bullies any day. The first thing I'll hear when I get home is shouting. I still haven't been properly told off for the 'Doominator' incident. But really, that's nothing compared to what he has done to me! He ruined my life at the very beginning. Now I have many long years of pain to come. So, as I finish packing and walk out of the school, I can't help but wonder: will it ever get better. Something is telling me yes, but deep down in my heart, I know it won't. At least not for a very long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, that was kind of sad. That is just how I've always figured Nina's life would be. Also it helped that I was listening to Evanescence while writing this!(love them!). Anyway! Tell me what you think and tell me if you like it more or less than The Grim Adventures of Crash and Coco or if you can't decide yet! I just love getting reviews so please review! Bye for now (I know I nearly always say bye for now! It's a bit strange but it's kind of my thing now! LOL!)


	2. Not completely alone

**I HAVE NOBODY**

Hi! Ok, so I really couldn't sleep last night so I stayed awake thinking about how to write this story and you know what… I have the whole thing planned out!!! It's going to be around 6 or 7 chapters long, not sure yet! Also if anyone's read my profile before reading this you will have found that I originally called Nina's friend Josh but I changed it to Nick because I'm a sucker for cuteness and hey, having 2 names starting with N is just cute for some reason!! So enough of this! On with chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from Nick.**

**Chapter 2: Not completely alone.**

I had been on the bus home for about an hour now and I was just being dropped off in the village near my house. Well… castle really! But, not like a fairytale castle, it's really scary looking and you can tell somebody evil lives there just by looking at it.

I got out of the bus and stood on the pavement watching the other kids walk off in other directions. It was a beautiful day, really sunny and warm. Something was telling me to just stay in the village all day and not go home until really late but that was a pretty bad idea considering I would just get myself in more trouble than I'm already in!

I began walking up towards my house (castle) when I noticed something in a shop window. It was really strange. It was a poster with me on it, but it was a picture taken about 5 years ago! It didn't even look like me! In bold writing above the picture was 'HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GIRL?'. That was crazy! Underneath the picture it said: 'Black hair, blue eyes, very pale, looks a few years older than she does in the picture. Please call the number below if you have seen her, her best friend is deeply worried!'. It then clicked to me! I'd never told Nick that I changed schools!!

Nick was my best friend and my only friend! He had tanned skin and jet black hair. He was the prankster of the school! He was also the only person I know that would not get hurt if I touched him because his dad was a scientist who invented a potion to give you super strength forever! His dad drank it and got the strength and somehow Nick inherited it! He's just as strong as I am!

I knew he couldn't be far away from me at that very moment. He'd only just come home for the holidays too. I searched the area until I found him handing out more posters to people asking them to look for me. "Hey dude! I like your posters!" I called to him. He turned around and saw me standing there smiling at him and he dropped all the posters on the ground and came running over to me. Despite being so strong he had no muscles. In fact he was tall and skinny, but still, when he jumped on me and hugged me, I nearly fell over!

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" he said.

"I can see that!" I replied. I still couldn't believe he was that worried!

"I heard about the 'Doominator' thing, everyone knows about it now, but after that, you just vanished. Where were you!" he said finally letting go of me!

"Evil Public School" I answered with an annoyed expression on my face "My uncle didn't like how I acted so he sent me there!".

"Are you staying?" he asked.

"Probably" I said "I don't think he'll ever forgive me!". There was a bit of an awkward silence before he said "So, how is it there? You got ton's of friends? A boyfriend perhaps!?".

"Dude no!" I replied laughing "I'm more unpopular there than I was at the Academy Of Evil! I've got no friends and on the subject of a boyfriend, I've never had one and probably never will!".

"I doubt that!" he said with a smile before randomly picking me up and spinning me round even though I begged him to stop! When he finally put me down I said "you know, If I'd puked on you it would be all your fault!". He just shrugged his shoulders and we both laughed!

Nick seriously was the best friend ever! He wasn't a miracle worker, he couldn't take the pain away, but he was a very good distraction from it. He's always been that way, right from the day we first met. I had just come to the Academy Of Evil and I was only 8 years old. I thought I would make loads of new friends, but of course, I was wrong. At break time all the kids I went up and spoke to would say something mean and laugh at me or just run away all together. I was on the verge of tears when he came up to me and said "I'll be your friend!" in a completely cheery voice that made it seem like nothing could possibly go wrong when he was around. We got on well straight away and now we're super close. We tell each other EVERYTHING. He knows my life story and I know his. People would tease us because we were the only kids in the whole school who weren't in with a social group. They kind of categorised us as 'the weird kids' but we didn't care! We still don't!

(back to the present time)

"So" I said "How is it at the Academy without me?".

"Lonely" he said "but I am starting to make new friends".

"Good for you" I replied with a smile. We then began to walk up to my house together.

When we got near to it I was getting really tired. It was a pretty long walk! He always has loads of energy, I've never been sure why! "Hey" he said "I'll give you a piggyback till we get there if you want" I nodded and laughed as I jumped on his back.

"I've missed you" I said kissing the top of his head. We both laughed.

Don't got me wrong, we're not going out. We're just a boy and a girl who are really close. Sometimes we pretend we're going out just for the fun of it. We walk around the village holding hands and we call each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Normally though, we're just really good friends. Sometimes, just to show how much we care about each other, we kiss on the cheek or head. Just friendly stuff really. We've never kissed on the lips. Some people say our friendship is cute, some say it's flirty but either way we're happy with how things are.

"I've missed you too" he said as he began to run full pelt to my house, mainly because he knows that I HATE moving fast. I was screaming the whole time!

"Ok, remind me why I trust you!?" I said jokingly "I tell you a secret that I'm scared of moving fast and then you make me live out that fear!".

"You trust me because I'm your best friend!!" he said pretending to be starting a fight with me. Then we both laughed and he put me down on my doorstep. "See you round!" I said.

"We will meet again sooner than you think!" he said.

We then said our goodbyes and I went inside my house. I was now feeling much better than earlier that day. Earlier, all I could think about was how I had nobody, and at school, I don't. But here, at least I know someone will always be there for me. However, I soon remembered that I was now at home with my uncle, the one person I hated more than anything on this planet! I better just go straight to my room!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was chapter 2! It's getting a little happier! I was kinda nervous about writing a story from someone's POV because I haven't done it before but I don't think this is going too badly (I hope!). Anyway, bye for now!


	3. Secrets and late night visits

I HAVE NOBODY

**Hi! For the second time today! Anyway, all I will say now is that you will see from this chapter that I have played Crash Twinsanity a few too many times! Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Nick.**

**Chapter 3: Secrets and late night visits.**

I shut the door quietly and made a dash for the staircase. But alas, before I could get there I heard a voice that sent a shiver down my spine. "Nina! Is that you?!" said my uncle as he came into the room.

"Yeah, hey uncle Neo!" I replied, about to go upstairs. However I was caught before I could get there! He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight hug. "So, how's my favourite niece in the whole world?" he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Great, fantastic… a whole lot better if you'd let go of me already!" I said with an annoyed look.

"Sorry" he said "I sometimes forget that you're not a kid anymore!".

"No kidding!" I replied "Uh… can I just go to my room?".

"Not until you tell me something" he said.

"Ok, make this quick!" I answered.

"Who was that boy you were with when you got here?" he asked.

"Just a friend" I replied "a very good friend".

"Not as in a boyfriend?!" he asked looking very, very strict. Why is he so against the idea of me having a boyfriend anyway! Doesn't he want me to be happy?… actually, to answer my own question: no he doesn't! He never has!

"No, not as in a boyfriend" I said before going up to my room.

"Good!" he shouted upstairs.

I didn't even bother replying! I just carried on walking. When I got to my room I just lead down on my bed and thought about all of the possibilities of the holidays… there weren't very many! Of course, I could spend a whole lot of time with Nick. That would be fun. It could be just like old times. However, he has a loving family who also want him around. His life must be pretty good. Coming home to your parents, not your evil uncle. Being accepted as the person you are rather than being changed! I soon got lost in my thoughts about how I wish I had known my parents. I wondered what they we're like. Would they have wanted me to be evil? Did they tell my uncle what they wanted for me? Was it this or something else? Was I letting them down by living my life this way?. All these questions we're buzzing round my head. Little did I know that I was about to get my answer!

"NINA! CAN YOU COME DOWNSTAIRS?!" I heard my uncle call. What on earth could he possibly want! He never really spoke to me! I still decided to go downstairs and see what was going on. When I got into the living room he told me to sit down.

"Can't you just say whatever you wanna tell me while I'm stood up?" I replied.

"Well it's kind of shocking so no!" he said.

"Whatever" I answered "so what did you want to tell me?".

"Nina, do you remember anything from before you were 2?" he asked.

"Ok, that was a bit random but… no I guess I don't!" I said. What on earth was he asking me this stuff for?

"Do you remember your mother at all?" he said.

"Nope" I replied, beginning to get a little annoyed.

"So, you don't remember your father either?" he asked. I was getting seriously annoyed now. Was he taunting me with the fact that I never knew my parents?!

"No!" I replied, not even trying to sound like I wasn't getting wound up.

"Interesting…" he said.

"Why 'interesting'! I have no idea why your acting so weird but can you either tell me what happened to my parents or tell me what you originally wanted to!" I shouted.

"Ok, Nina… this is really hard to say but… your mother died when you were 2 and as for your father… I kind of lied to you" he said.

"You don't mean…" I began before he cut me off by saying "Yes… you're my daughter…I'm really sorry I never told you the truth!".

It felt as though all of time has stopped. I didn't know what to say! I wasn't even sure how I was feeling. It wasn't anger, although I was slightly annoyed at the fact that he had, for some reason, decided to lie to me for that long… why would he do that?

"So… why didn't you tell me!?" I shouted. I didn't try and shout, it just came out like that!

"I'm so sorry" he said "it was a terrible thing for me to do! I was ashamed! I wouldn't face facts that my daughter was a good person. I just wish I hadn't put you through all this! I'm sorry Nina, really I am."

"Do, you expect my sympathy?" I replied. He knew he wasn't getting any and so he shook his head. I then said "well, I'm off too my room. I forgive you, but I don't know if I want to talk to you right now!". With that I ran upstairs, lead down on my bed and fell asleep.

Several hours later, I woke up because I heard a knock on my window. I convinced myself that I imagined it but then I heard it again. I have to admit I was kind of scared! I managed to get up the courage to get up and open my curtains to see what it was. When I opened the curtains I saw Nick on a ladder! I opened the window and let him in. "What on earth are you here for?" I said laughing. He then began to advance on me, eventually pushing me onto my bed and getting on top of me! "Because" he said in response "I want you.." We then looked each other in the eyes and burst out laughing and he rolled off of me. "Ok, dude, nice entrance, but can you make it a little bit less perverted next time?!" I said laughing.

"Awwwwwwww you know I'd never do that in real life!" he said putting an arm around me "it's just acting!".

"Yeah I know!" I said.

"I'm getting pretty good don't you think?" he asked.

"It was pretty believable I must say!" I replied laughing.

"So, how's life been in the brief time you haven't seen me?" he said.

"You have no idea!" I replied before telling him all of that evening's events. He responded to this by saying "whoa! Your life really isn't that great right now is it" before hugging me tight. It's moment's like this when I really need him to be there more than anything. In fact, it seems that every time I need comforting, he's there. He always has been, right from the beginning.

"Well, since you need cheering up… I brought something!" said Nick getting a CD out of his coat pocket. It was a really, really cheesy pop CD that he would bring over to my house just to annoy me because he knows how much I hate it! He doesn't really like it either but it is an essential part of our game we call: Music War! He puts the CD in one stereo and I put a rock music CD in the other and we have to try and turn ours up the loudest while trying to steal the other persons remote to turn theirs down. It sounds weird but it's pretty fun really and it does cheer me up!

"Ok, just let me get a CD!" I said to him.

We played the game for ages until I eventually got hold of both of the remotes! My music was full blast and his was on mute! He tackled me to the ground and started tickling me until I gave him the remote.

"Ok! Let's just say you win! Besides I'm gonna get in trouble for having such loud music so late at night" I said.

"YEAH! I WIN!" he shouted at the top of his voice "by the way can I sleep here tonight?".

"Why?" I replied.

"Because I can't be bothered to walk home this late!" He said.

"Good point" I said "yeah, you can sleep on my sofa if you like".

"Well I was kinda thinking I could sleep in your bed!" he said.

"You are an official perv!" I said and we both laughed "sorry but it's either sleep on the sofa or go home".

"Then I choose the sofa!" he said.

"I'm not even tired, do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" he replied and we settled down on my sofa. Once again he put his arm around me.

"You flirt!" I said and he just smiled in response.

I was nicely distracted from the events of earlier that evening for now but I knew I was going to have to talk to my uncle… I mean dad again. This is going to take some getting used to!

That was chapter 3! If you've ever played Crash Twinsanity you'll know where I got the whole idea of Nina being Cortex's daughter from. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that! Bye for now!


	4. How can I hate you?

I HAVE NOBODY

**Hello people!! Just saying: If your reading please review!! I LOVE reviews and I know I say that a lot but it's true! Anyway! Here's chapter 4... well it wasn't originally chapter 4... in fact I only recently thought of it but the chapter that was originally going to be chapter 4 will be chapter 5 and the chapter that was going to be chapter 5 will be chapter 6! ANYWAY! Here is the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from Nick, Olivia, Will, Tracey, Natasha and the two boys who's names don't come up.**

**Chapter 4: How can I hate you?**

"Dude wake up!" was what woke me up the next morning. I realized then, that I had fallen asleep while watching the film last night and it was Nick who had woken me.

"Morning sleepy!" he said "It's 10:00am! I've been up for an hour, I originally decided not to wake you but then I got bored of waiting so I did".

"You could have just woken me up you know" I replied "I wouldn't have minded".

"Doesn't matter now anyway" he said "do you wanna do something today?".

"Sure" I answered "just let me get dressed". I went over to my draw and opened it. I was torn between two outfits. "Hey Nick" I said, I knew it would annoy him to make him help me decide what clothes to wear! "What do you prefer: this black top and these grey skinny jeans... or... this purple top with these black jeans?".

"Uh... how about you do the sensible thing and take a piece from each outfit... so wear the grey skinny jeans and the purple top!" he said sounding a bit irritated.

"Good idea!" I replied.

I took my clothes into my bathroom and came out about 1/2 an hour later.

"What took you so long?" asked Nick.

"Clothes, hair, make-up... other stuff!" I said and he just smiled back.

"Ok, can we go now?" he said.

"Yeah, we can go!" I replied "but where do you want to go?".

"You choose, I don't mind" he said.

"Ok, I wanna go shopping then!" I said.

"Fine by me!" he replied.

"Wow!" I said "no protest about how annoying it is that I ALWAYS want to go shopping and how I ALWAYS take SO LONG deciding between two things that are exactly the same apart from the colour!? I'm amazed!".

We then headed out for the village. When we got out the front door we linked arms and slowly ambled along just chatting basically the whole way. He was saying that we could go anywhere I wanted as long as one of those shops was a sports shop and NONE of those shops only sold women's underwear!! I laughed and agreed. We were just coming into the village when we spotted some people from the Academy Of Evil. The particular people were the 6 people I would have least liked to have seen. They were the most popular students in the whole school and they just happened to be in our year and most of my classes when I was there. Leader of their little group is Olivia Stewart. She is tall, blonde and skinny with very tanned skin... and other features boys find attractive. Today she was dressed in a tight pink vest top and the shortest mini skirt I had ever seen! Her two best friends Tracey and Natasha both had brown hair although Natasha's was cut into a bob. They were both skinny and had tanned skin and they wore similar outfits to Olivia's. The other 3 people with were their current boyfriends, the ones that they would probably only stay with for a few more days and then dump! I hate those kinds of girls! They noticed us and approached us.

"Quick! Pretend you're my girlfriend!!" said Nick in a whisper so that they wouldn't hear him, "it might make them go a little easier on us!".

"Ok!" I replied. Then Olivia walked right up to us and said "Oh, look who it is! The weird kids re-united! Nina, I thought you were dead! So, did everyone, but we heard about your little stunt! Too bad it failed!". She made sure that she said 'too bad it failed' in the most sarcastic voice she could possibly manage!

"Hey! Don't speak to my girlfriend like that!!!" said Nick. He really isn't that good at pretending! When he said the word 'girlfriend' it sounded completely unconvincing but she seemed to believe him anyway. And I thought she was smart!

"Awwwwwwwww! It's so cute that you two finally got together!" she said with fake happiness "I'm sorry, but I don't think it'll last long! I mean, an over happy prankster boy and a Goth girl doesn't sound like a very good couple to me!".

"Just back off!!" shouted Nick looking as if he was about to start a fight.

"Oh, I'm sooooooooooo scared!" mocked Olivia "why don't you and your pathetic little girlfriend just go get lost somewhere!".

"Don't make me hurt you!" he said and she backed off a bit! That's when I decided to get involved which was a bad idea! I ran at Olivia but she tripped me up straight away and laughed at me.

"Enjoy your trip?" she said. That's when Nick just lost it! He lunged at Olivia but was stopped by her boyfriend who's name was Will.

"HEY!!" shouted Will "DON' T YOU EVEN DARE TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!".

Nick was about to reply when Will caught him off guard punched him straight in the head, knocking him to the ground! "I hope that taught you a lesson!!" said Will before all 6 of the popular kids walked away laughing.

Quickly, I got up and ran to Nick. "Are you ok!!" I said not even trying to hide the panic in my voice.

"I think I'll be fine" he replied but he sounded very faint so I decided to take him up to my house (castle).

When we got there I put him on the sofa in the main living room (it's a huge castle it has more than one living room!). He was beginning to look a bit better so I went to get some ice for him to hold on the bruise Will had left on his head.

When I got back I gave him the ice and then asked him "why did you do that? Why did you start a fight?".

"I did it for you" he replied.

"You didn't have to you know" I said.

"I know" he replied "I wanted to. I hate seeing you hurt like that. You mean a lot to me".

"Awwwwwwwww!" I said "you are the best friend ever!!!". I then hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled in return.

A few hours later he told me he was ok to go home. "Just call me when you get there so I know your safe!" I said worriedly.

"Who are you, my mum?" he said with a smile. I just rolled my eyes and smiled. "I'll be fine!" he said reassuringly before leaving. I then sat back down on the living room sofa and turned on the TV. I was so into what I was watching that I didn't notice my dad come in and sit down next to me. I jumped when he said my name! "We really need to talk" he said.

"I thought I said I wasn't talking to you!" I replied.

"I know that but we need to talk all the same. We can't ignore each other forever!" he said.

"Well, you seem to be pretty experienced in ignoring things! Not many people would ignore the fact I was their daughter for 15 years!" I shouted back.

"Look, I know your upset but…" I interrupted him by saying "OF COURSE I'M UPSET!! You were too ashamed of me to admit I was your daughter! What sort of sick person would do that?! You're supposed to love your children unconditionally! So what if I was good?! Did it really matter that much to you that I was exactly like you?!".

"Look I'm really, really sorry! I'm sorry for everything! I was only planning on lying to you until you turned evil but it took longer than I expected and it would be worse to tell you the truth back then than now!" he replied.

"YOU REALLY DON'T GET IT DO YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LIED IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU ARE THE REASON FOR EVERYTHING WRONG IN MY LIFE!!" I was practically screaming at him at that point.

"So… I guess you really hate me" he said.

"No" I replied quietly "I do have some limits! I would hate you as my uncle, but you're my dad. How can I hate you?".

"You have every reason to!" he said "I've been a really bad person towards you!".

"Yeah, but something's telling me not to hate you!" I replied.

"So, this can be a new beginning for us?" he said.

"Yeah why not!" I said "so, no more 'modifications'?"

"Nope"

"No more stupid, fake uncle niece stuff?"

"No"

"Good!" I said. It took me a while to notice that I smiled at him for the first time for as long as I can remember.

Although everything was good now, something was telling me to watch out because something bad was around the corner. Maybe it was because I was a little bit paranoid that the only real happy moment in my life would be ruined, or maybe it really was a warning. Time could only tell…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TADA! That chapter was the longest one in this Fanfic and the longest one in both of my Fanfics! I found that the last two chapters work better with this one before them! Anyway! If you've read this then PLEASE review! Bye for now!


	5. Goodbye

**I HAVE NOBODY**

Hi! My updating is getting pretty regular! Brace yourself this will be emotional (unless I mess it up!) What a short note this has been! On with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from Nick**

**Chapter 5: Goodbye**

I couldn't believe it. Everything seemed to be going well in my life! Literally, everything! However, even though it is now the next day and I have just woken up, I am lying in bed feeling that something is about to go wrong. I really don't know why! Right now it seems like nothing could go wrong. Nick called me last night to tell me he was ok, I'm finally at peace with my dad and I'm pretty happy. I decide not to think about it anymore and get up. It's 9:00am.

When I went downstairs for breakfast I noticed a note on the kitchen table. Little did I know that I was about to know what the terrible event I had been predicting was. I read the note and then stood in shock. I couldn't believe what I'd just read.

When I finally managed to move I noticed that tears were pouring out of my eyes and streaming down my face. I quickly ran to the phone and called Nick. He took a while to understand what I was saying as I was crying so much but when he heard me clearly he said that he'd be over straight away.

I heard a knock on the door about twenty minutes later. Nick was at the door. We went up to my room and we talked about what had just happened.

"So, he sacrificed himself to protect the castle" said Nick comfortingly "he did it for you Nina".

"Yes, but once again he wasn't thinking straight!" I replied still crying "he never thought about how I'd feel if he was dead!"

"I'm sure he did" Nick said.

"I just can't believe it!" I said letting out another flood of tears. Nick wrapped his arms around me reassuringly.

"I know it hurts now, but you'll be fine I promise, whatever happens, I'll be here for you, you know that?" he said and I nodded.

We stayed there most of the day, just talking it over. I was still trying to take in all of today's events. I suppose it's time I told you what's really going on. The note was from my dad. It said that Uka Uka was angry about his last plan failing and unless he sacrificed himself, Uka Uka would kill everyone in the castle. I suppose dad thought it was heroic, when in reality, it's just left me in ruins.

I know I said a lot of bad things about him a while back. I said how he ruined my life and made me this way, which is all true, but when someone dies, that is the time to take back every bad thing you said about them. At the end of the day, he's family. Although it sounds a little bit harsh, I can't say I love him, because that would be a lie. I do miss him though, more than I ever imagined I would. It feels like a huge part of my heart has been torn away. But as sad as all of this is, I know I'll get through it with Nick by my side. He really is the most amazing person I've ever met. I know that he won't let me feel lost or upset for a minute while he's around.

**A few days later**

It's the day of the funeral. It sounds a bit strange but for a while, I was considering not even going. I know this will be sad. I've had enough sadness to last me my whole entire life. However, it's the only chance I have to really say goodbye. Me and his minions all have speeches to read out too. I just know I'm going to cry while reading mine.

Nick is going to come with me. I really do need him to be there. He's going to pick me up and take me.

When he got to my house we left straight away. As we walked down the path into the village the sun was shining bright but I couldn't feel the warmth. I probably could physically but I was just too upset to take any notice of it. It had felt cold all the time since dad died. As me and Nick approached the church, we saw everyone already there, standing around the hole in the ground where he would soon lie forever. The thought was so depressing. As I watched the coffin be lowered in, I know I was the only one there crying hysterically. Why would anyone else have reason to? He wasn't exactly nice to them… well he wasn't that nice to me either but as I said before: he is family.

Later on, everyone was reading out their speeches. Mine was last and Ngin's was before mine. His was actually pretty funny! It explained about all the times that him and my dad had had little 'disagreements'… well honestly, more like fights! From back when they were kids to nowadays!

"AND THEN… HE FLUSHED MY RUBBER DUCK DOWN THE TOILET!!!" said Ngin referring to a fight they had had a few weeks ago about how annoying it was that Ngin always brought his rubber duck to every meeting with the other minions!

Soon enough, it was my turn to read out my speech.

"Uh hi!" I said feeling a little nervous about it knowing I would probably start crying "I'm not that great at public speaking but since I'm Neo Cortex's daughter I thought I should say something. Ok, so most of you knew my dad as an evil, horrible, twisted man and to a certain extent, I would agree with you. He lied to me for 15 years, telling me that I was his niece. He made me evil like him and did various other things to ruin my life. He ruined the lives of many others as well. However, I have written proof that, at heart, my father was a good man. This is the note that he left me to tell me that he was about to die" I was beginning to cry at this point but I carried on reading. "He wrote: '_Dear Nina. By the time you read this. I will be dead. I had no choice. Uka Uka was angry with the fact that my latest plan failed and would have destroyed the castle and killed everyone in it if I hadn't sacrificed myself. I know this will be hard for you but I did it for your safety. Just know that I am truly sorry for the way I have treated you. You're mother was a good, caring person who sadly, died when a plane crashed. She was wonderful and kind, just like I know you'll grow up to be now I'm not around. Also, I want to let you know that you are never alone. You will always have people who care about you and the loved ones you have lost will be in you're heart forever. Take care of yourself. I love you very much. Love, dad.". _I then said "I'll miss you dad" and that ended the speech.

I then flung myself into Nicks arms and cried my eyes out. I stayed there for a very long time and everyone had left by the time I pulled away from the hug and noticed that Nick was crying too.

"Why are you crying" I said with a slight smile.

"I'm crying because you're crying! It'd be weird if I laughed!" he said jokingly. I smiled back and he then he wiped the tears off of my face, noticing that my mascara had run everywhere!

"Dude, don't cry, you're ruining your makeup" he said "why did you wear makeup to a funeral anyway?". I laughed. Yup, that's Nick for you! The only person on the planet that could make me laugh at my own fathers funeral!

"Are you ready to go then?" he asked me.

"Yeah" I said and we linked arms and walked away. I didn't look back. I had said my goodbye and now it was time to move on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was probably reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally bad, but, I hope you liked it anyway! I gave it my best shot! Please review! Bye for now!


	6. What is love?

I HAVE NOBODY

**Hello and welcome to the very last chapter of I have nobody! I told you this would be shorter than The Grim Adventures of Crash and Coco! This chapter may not be that long but hopefully it will still be good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from Nick.**

**Chapter 6: What is love?...**

Me and Nick were in the park sat on the swings talking. We were just gently rocking back and forwards. It was the hottest day of the summer so far. It was difficult to believe that all that had happened, had happened in the space of a week and that it was still near the beginning of the summer holidays. For once, It felt peaceful.

I was still living at the castle with all of the minions who I guess are more like friends to me than minions now. We all get on really, really well. For the first time in my life I feel relaxed and happy. I can't really explain why.

Since the funeral, I have fallen into a routine of waking up, meeting Nick in the village, then coming home and hanging out with Tiny and Dingodile, just like old times. Unfortunately, Ngin couldn't survive without his rubber duck that my dad flushed down the toilet that day so he brought 5 more! He annoys everyone with them, making up little stories and acting them out using the ducks. He acts about 3 years old!

But, generally, my life is good. I never thought I'd say it, but it is. Of course I'm still sad that dad died, who wouldn't be, but I've come to accept that he's gone and have moved on.

So, as I sit on the swing, talking to Nick, laughing and messing around, I realize that I have had a pretty good life, I've just focussed on the bad thing's too much! I may not be popular at school but I have a friend who I know will never leave me. My life at home was never great, but it wasn't like I was abused or anything!

"It's getting late, I better get home" I said.

"I'll walk you back" Nick replied.

When we got to my doorstep and said our goodbye's he was about to walk away when he turned around and ran back to me.

"Nina!" he said "I kinda need your input on something… what does it feel like when your in love with someone?".

I was shocked that he would ask that but I also thought that I know the answer! I could have told him that when you were in love with someone, it felt like they were the only person you needed in your life. I could have said that when you were in love with someone, they could make you smile or even laugh in the saddest places. I could say that you cry when they cry, that you laugh when they laugh and when they're not around, in the back of you're mind you would count down the seconds until you got to see them again. I know this because every moment I spend with him feels like the best moment of my life. I could have told him all that, but if the movies are right, when someone asks you that question, they only want one answer. So this is where I decided to get brave! I simply said "This is what love feels like!" and kissed him straight on the lips. I could tell that he knew I was going to do it. It was probably what he had planned all along! It was a perfect first kiss for both of us. We stayed there for quite a long time. It didn't even feel weird that I was kissing the boy who had been my best friend since I was 8, because all along, I knew I had liked him all along… wait, no. I hadn't liked him all along, I had loved him all along. It seemed a little crazy that I had only just fully realized it!

When we finally came apart, he pulled me into a tight hug and said "I love you, Nina, more than anything".

"I love you too" I said before kissing him again.

Later that night, when I had just gotten into bed, I actually thought to myself: I am very lucky. I guess all that has happened to me has made me appreciate all the little things in life. Not to mention, I now have the most super awesome boyfriend EVER.

As I close my eye's, I think back to the day I was packing my bags at Evil Public School and I was about to come home. I remember how much I was dreading it and how depressed I felt. I feel nothing like that now and I couldn't be happier about it.

Just before I drift off to sleep, one of the last sentences of my dad's letter ran through my mind: '_You will always have people who care about you and the loved ones you have lost will be in you're heart forever'_.

I know now that that is the truth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE STORY IS FINISHED!!! Sorry this chapter was really short but I couldn't think of anything more to write. There are some thing's I want to say though.

The poll on my page about weather you want to read some of the stories I wrote a while ago said that you did so I am going to write the short comedy (about 3 chapters long) that I have in my head and then post the best one of my old stories.

Also, I know how many people are reading and not reviewing. Just so you know, if you reading and don't have an account it doesn't matter because my anonymous reviews are ALWAYS enabled so please review! I'll be back with another story soon! Bye for now!


End file.
